In The Next Room
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was everything wrong in Kurosaki Ichigo's life. Ichigo never understood why the man took it upon himself to become his personal tormentor. He couldn't deny his attraction to his neighbour, though he rather die than ever admit it. But after a strange remark Grimmjow makes, was there something that happened between them and he didn't remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so this idea came to me sometime last year but then I lost inspiration. But after reading Wallbanger by Alice Clayton - which I highly recommend - I found the inspiration again. **

**This a two-shot.**

**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga mentioned in this story.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_Oh __I lose control_

_When I hear your body move  
_  
_Through the walls __in the next room_  
_  
Oh __I lose control  
_  
_When I hear your body move  
_  
_And __I'm dying to break through  
__  
To the next room_

In The Next Room - Neon Trees  


**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo groaned heavily as he turned over and stuck his head under the three pillows on his bed. Not a second later, he yanked his duvet up and rolled it into a makeshift ball and pressed it down onto his head as well. However, it made no difference as the noise from next door continued to hum in his ears. The sounds only seemed to get louder at his effortless attempts to block it out. A shiver ran down his spine as a cold breeze floated throughout his bedroom from the slightly opened balcony door. It didn't help that he was only in a pair of dark green drawstring trousers. But being cold or even catching a cold was the least of his worries.

The wall next to him thumped and banged roughly; rattling the paintings he had up. Cursing under his breath, Ichigo flipped everything off his head, charged over to the veranda door, slid it opened and stepped into the freezing night air. Crossing over to the far left side, he gripped the railing ignoring the chilling metal and sucked in a deep breath. Less than two metres from him was an identical terrace with the doors open.

"Jaegerjaquez you bastard, I know you can hear me! Stop fucking your whores against my bedroom wall! I know it's on purpose, so it needs to stop!"

The only response he received was the other man's booming laughter and the noise on the wall getting louder. The orange haired male clutched the railing until his knuckles turned white. No matter how many times he told the asshole to keep it down, it always had the opposite effect. Sometimes he even wondered why he bothered.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was everything wrong in Kurosaki Ichigo's life.

When he'd first moved into Las Noches apartments complex six months ago, he believed that it was the best decision of his life; much to his families protests about him moving away from home. Being a 23 year old, single male with a job which required him to be working at all hours of the day meant that it was about time he left home and found his own. Even if he chose to stay in his childhood home, the space was limited meaning that it was almost impossible for him to work effectively or efficiently.

To most people, living in Las Noches meant you to be seriously loaded because the place wasn't cheap, especially since it was fully furnished. There were only four floors with two apartments on each but it was the top floor which normally gave potential buyers high blood pressure. Like every flat, there was a balcony; however, the penthouses had a hot hub and a built-in BBQ grill. Those were only the tip of the iceberg as the estate agent had told Ichigo. What really made him buy the place was the fact that it had a fireplace. It was his own little secret but he had a fetish for fireplaces, especially with idea of having sex in front it.

Many believed that to even live in one of the penthouses, you had to be doing something illegal due to the ridiculous price. Not that the orangette was doing anything of the sort. He had a perfectly legal job that just happened to pay very generously.

When he moved in, he expected the tenants to be a bunch of snobby, rich people like he'd seen on those American reality shows. But much to his surprise, most of them were more than willing to help him carry all this stuff into the condo. A part of him said that they were just being friendly; but looking at their appearances, it was seriously doubtful. So he chalked it up to them curious and nosey neighbours. They were a group of mismatched individuals who claimed to be friends – most of them anyway. Though, most of the time – from what Ichigo had observed – they spent a great deal of time arguing about the about irrelevant things. An example would be Nnoitra Gilga, a frighteningly tall man with inky black hair, a white eye patch and piano-wide grin; and Szayel Aporro Granz with his cotton candy pink tresses, condescending yellow eyes hidden behind ashy coloured glasses that looked like they were made out of bones, were like oil and water. It was hard enough being in the same room as the duo without Nnoitra pulling out his gun from God-knows where – and God only knew why the man even had a gun in the first place- ready to blow the self-proclaimed scientist's brains out. In all honesty, the orangette wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy watching them have a go at each other.

Ichigo got along with all his the other residents aside from Jaegerjaquez. At first he wanted to be friends with the man, now he wanted the guy to drop dead from an STD that he'd probably pick up from all of the whores he slept with. He never understood why the man took it upon himself to become the amber haired male's personal tormentor. The orangette couldn't remember ever doing anything to the man after he moved in. The first two month between them were fine, everyday neighbourly fine. Then out of nowhere the torture began. Sure in the beginning he assumed that it was just because Jaegerjaquez was having a hard time at work but when he had Nnoitra, the man gave him a strange look before replying.

"It has nothing to do with work Ichigo that I promise."

Brushing off that answer, he asked the others only to receive the same answer. He didn't understand and when he tried, it was effortless. In the end, he decided to treat the man like he was nothing more than a common criminal.

Letting out a long sigh, Ichigo strolled back into his house. Not bothering to shut the door, he grabbed a pillow and his cover and made his way into the living room. Dodging all of his equipment which was scattered about the area, he lay down on the fluffy, light blue carpet in front of the fireplace. The floor had technically become his bed since he couldn't sleep on the one he spent so much money on. Investing in the comfy rug was one of his greatest ideas after the first month of wall banging.

A half-scream half-moan jolted the orange haired male before he heaved the duvet over his head again. The bastard had moved into the balcony.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The amber haired male grunted in response to whatever the raven haired female in front of him said. Laying his pounding head on the cool marble countertops, he sighed with relief. Last night, Jaegerjaquez had no mercy and went all out. About an hour or so after he'd stopped fucking and sent the whore on her or his way, Ichigo was finally ready to get a little bit of shuteye. But heavens no, the man decided to hold his own little party to celebrate the oh so incredible fuck he just had. Music blared straight through the walls keeping them both awake. But the orangette suspected that the man had soundproofed his bedroom so that only one of them had to suffer.

"Ichigo, are you even listening to me?"

Raising his head slightly, "No Rukia and don't get mad; I don't have the strength to come up with a decent lie."

Sighing, she continued to cook him breakfast. Kuchiki Rukia was the only person who knew him better than himself. Not only was she his best friend but his editor as well; and she was ruthless when it came to deadlines. Her terrifying personality contrasted completely with her appearance. The ebony haired woman was only a mere 4'8½" with wide violet eyes, a button nose and full pink lips. She looked like the type who wouldn't hurt a fly but Ichigo knew that the woman would throw a grenade to kill a fly. She wore a light green button-up short-sleeved shirt with dark blue trousers. Her hair ended at the tip of her chin, cupping her face with the bang on the right side curling into a small wave.

"Since you don't want to listen to my love life, we can talk about work", she grinned evilly.

"Rukia…please not right now", he groaned in a mixture frustration and exhaustion.

"Fine; I guess you don't care that Studio Pierrot has offered to turn your manga into an anime then", Rukia sighed offhandedly.

Ichigo shot up in the barstool; now that got his attention. His manga, Beelzebub, had been running for almost two years and he didn't want to sound arrogant but it was very popular. Beelzebub had been part of Shōnen Jump's Top 5 since its debut. Many of the older, more experienced mangaka thought lowly of him because they believed that his manga was childish and that he was delinquent like most of his characters. This was all because he ten to fifteen years younger than most of them and that he had orange hair. It wasn't like he asked for the hair or for them to be so damn old.

"Rukia, please don't fuck with me so earlier in the morning. I can't handle it."

"Believe me Ichigo; I wouldn't even joke about this. The news came in late last night via Urahara. I was with Nii-sama at the time and he even offered to help sponsor the series."

"Wow, even Byakuya has a nice side", he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't bad mouth my brother. But I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." The mocha eyed male arched an eyebrow as he waited for to carry on. "Pierrot wants to show an OVA during the Jump Super Anime Tour coming up. Not only will you be there but so will the voice actors, which just so happens to include on Shihoin Yoruichi as the role of Hildagarde."

Pushing out his way out of the stool, Ichigo grabbed his petite friends and pulled her into a bear hug. The orangette crushed her against his chest, not be bothered in the slightest that he was cutting off her air supply. It was a piece of news which cancelled out his fatigue and made him forget momentarily about his irritating neighbour. The fact that Yoruichi had agreed to be part of the cast was better than anyone he had in mind. He'd meet the chocolate skinned woman on various occasions due her rather peculiar relationship with Urahara, who was the chief editor of the manga division at Gotei 13 Publishers Ltd. Drawing back from the hug; he started down adoringly at the woman about to say something when the music next door cut off.

It was the tell-tale sign that Jaegerjaquez was leaving his apartment.

Letting go of Rukia, he side-stepped her and rushed out his front door. As he moved out, the man who caused all his sleepless nights stood there locking his own door. Jaegerjaquez' neon blue hair was messy with a few strands hanging over his forehead. His cerulean eyes were narrowed as he spoken into the phone which was being held between his ear and shoulder. Under his eyes were teal coloured marking that took Ichigo sometime to realize weren't make-up the first time he saw them. When the man's lips stretched into a grin, his sharper than usual canines were exposes as if he were going in for a kill. The orangette's eyes trailed downwards where he took in the bands of muscles on the other male's arms, flexing with each movement. As Jaegerjaquez scratched his head, his dark purple wife beater rode up revealing a bit of his perfectly sculptured chest and pelvis in a V-shape with a trail of blue hair leading into his faded blue jeans.

"I'm flattered that you feel the need to ogle me first thing in the morning Kurosaki. Need to get the blood flowing?"

A blush instantly made its way up Ichigo's neck to the end of his ears. Inwardly, he face palmed himself for getting caught. He couldn't deny that the man was impossible sexiest thing he'd ever seen but it was over his dead body that he'd let the other find out. It wasn't only his physical appearance with lured individuals in but his voice as well. Without seeing the man, his voice was enough to make you die happy. The blue haired male had a smooth, deep voice like velvet that had most people tripping over themselves when they heard it.

"I wasn't ogling you asshole. I was just thinking about how much of a man slut you are."

Jaegerjaquez chuckled. "And how exactly am I a man slut?"

"We'd be here for days if I get started. All I came here to tell you is to stop fucking your whores against the wall of my room. Also turn that bloody music off."

The man took a few long strides until he was directly in front of the coffee eyed male. Much to Ichigo's aggravation, he had to glance up at the man. With himself only being 5'11" and the other at 6'3", he could never win a stare off without his neck paining. The taller male leaned down so that he was eye level with his victim, bracing his arms on either side of the orange locks. He allowed his cool breath to roll on to the shorter male. The amber haired male could smell mint toothpaste mixed in with the scent of coffee. He suppressed a shiver threatening to run down his spine.

"No need to be jealous…Ichigo', Jaegerjaquez purred. "I'd fuck you against the wall as well. All you have to do is ask."

The temperature between them rose a few degrees as the orangette felt the weight of the words. He'd never been able to tell when the man was joking or not. And it was one of those moments. But God knew he wanted to be fucked against the wall. Not that he'd admit it. Hell, he'd let the man have his way with him wherever he wanted. Another one of Ichigo's secrets was the fact that there were times when he got off to the sound of the cyan eyed male's groaning through the wall. He had it bad for the man but not enough to become just another knot in his bedpost.

"Keeping dreaming about it Grimmjow. It is never going to happen."

Something flashed through those blue eyes but Ichigo wasn't able to decipher it fast enough. The taller male leaned back and turned around, sauntering over to the elevator. Confused, the orangette stood transfixed in his spot, watching the back of the man's head like some kind of fool.

"What if I told you that we've already fucked against the wall?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement, utterly taken back by it and the tone. It was filled with hurt and anger and he didn't understand why. Their eyes bore into each others, looking for something but neither knew what. The metal doors started to slide close just as Grimmjow said something.

"Can't remember? That's a real shame." With that, he disappeared from view leaving a very bewildered man in his wake.

Ichigo wasn't sure how long he stood there because Rukia tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back into his house. She didn't question his silent attitude and continued to talk about random things, leaving him to his own thoughts.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"You're such a kid Grimm."

"Fuck off Nnoi."

"I'm just saying that you should be a bit more honest with your feelings."

"Who do you think you are? Oprah? I don't need you to tell me to be honest with my feelings. Take your own fucking advice."

The ebony haired male just shook his head as he sat down on the chair in front of his friend's desk. Despite the fact that Grimmjow was rarely ever in his office, the place was messy and clustered with electronics and papers. No one in the department minded as he was the one of the best his job and didn't want to anger him into quitting. Even the man's boss was terrified of him, letting him have free reign over everything. The blue haired male had no set time to clock in at work and could fire someone who got on his nerves. To most, it would seem like he was just abusing his power but thanks to the result of his work, his methods weren't questioned.

"Do you even have to be at work today?" Nnoitra asked as he twirled a pen through his fingers.

"No but I needed to make sure that those assholes were doing the programming right. I don't need a repeat of last month. Due to the several errors made, the planned release had to be pushed forward six months."

"But you fixed them right?"

"Yeah but it's not my job to. I've got to scout again and that usually takes forever", the cyan eyed male slammed his head into the wall.

"You're the one, who wanted to be a game designer, so don't complain like a little bitch."

"Fuck you man. Why are you even here? Don't you have a club to run?"

"First, it's the middle of the day meaning no one wanted to go H.A.M right now. Plus Tesla is doing the finances for end of last month. You know numbers make me break into hives. And I'm here because Ichi called me this morning."

Grimmjow hummed, "Why?"

"He wanted me to talk to you about the noise. He told me the next few months are crucial to his career and needs you to just give him some peace every once in a while."

"What the hell does he even do? And he can go to hell if he thinks that I fucking care."

"Dunno but don't shot the messenger man. Just give the kid break."

"Why does he even deserve one?"

"Grimmjow, I know you're hurting and all but he sounded like death when he called, so just try."

"I'm not hurting motherfucker! And get out; I've to stuff to do."

"Fine, fine but we're coming over for the game tonight okay?" Nnoitra waved as he left the office, not bothering to glance back as he vanished.

Grimmjow stared at the doorway for a moment before sighing. He knew that he was being childish and that he was hurting – only a little bit though. But why wasn't he allowed to be? After what Ichigo did to him, the kid earned the torture.

But what if Nnoi was right? Maybe he should be honest and tell him what happened. There was a chance that he remembered and didn't care but there was always the chance that he didn't and things could work out.

Sighing, Grimmjow rubbed his face as he exited his office, going to find someone to take his anger out on.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo outlined the building he finished drawing, carefully going over each line. It had taken almost five hours to get all the details right, having had to start over whenever he wasn't please. Finally it was done and he couldn't help but feel pleased at it. It had to be one of his best. It was a shame that it was going to be destroyed in a few pages. But it was the way it was destroy which had him excited. He'd already outlined Oga and Beel, enjoying the comical look he'd given Furuichi. He loved his job.

"Ichigo-san, I'm done with this page" a small voice called out.

There were four desks in front of him, having a person seated behind three of them. Glancing over to the person who spoke, he saw Yamada Hanataro leaning back in his chair with a frightened look on his face. The dark haired male was one of the most talented script writers the orangette had ever met. He was responsible for most of Hilda's speech as well as the demon lord. But one would guess that a man who always looked sick and rarely ever spoke would have such an outlandish imagination. Hanataro also took charge in drawing the demon maid's outfit, since Ichigo was terrible when it came to feminine things.

"Thanks Hanataro, do you want to take a break or move onto the next page?"

"Um, I'll move on."

Nodding, the chocolate eyed man started to continue his work but another voice spoke up. "There's just something about Toujou that makes me hard all the time. He's a real man."

Chuckling, he looked over to see Ayasegawa Yumichika cup his face, staring dreamily down at the page in front of him. The man was the most flamboyant gay that Ichigo had ever met. His raven hair was always evenly cut, never a strand out of place. The corner of his eye held something akin to peacock feathers, something that the man was never seen without. His job was to get rid of all the rough edges and mistakes, with he loved to do anything thanks to his perfection nature.

The person opposite him grunted, not bothering to look up. Madarame Ikkaku was the lover of Yumichika and had to constantly put up with the 'real man' crap all the time. He was in many people's opinion a real man. Shaved head, violent yet caring to those he liked, kick boxer in his spare time and from what the dark haired male told the orangette, one hell of a guy in bed. Not that Ichigo needed to know that. The duo had worked for the mangaka Kenpachi Zaraki who was known for his disturbing manga Uzumaki. Since the man was on and on-off retirement plan, he gave his guys to the orange haired male, saying that he was sure that that the kid was going to be big.

The fourth member of their group was absent as it was the five year anniversary of her marriage. Sanderwicci Cirucci was another Rukia in her demonic attitude. She was in charge of the colour pages and toning which she refused to leave to the editors, since she believed they were incompetent.

They fell back into another silence as they worked, occasionally throwing around comments. Ichigo couldn't have asked for a better team, they were like a second family to him. They all spent more time together than any had originally thought. It meant that they could freely talk about any problem with one another, knowing it wouldn't be judged.

A loud bass hummed through the wall, vibrating all of the desks. It was rapidly followed by drums and guitar, a cheering crowd in the background. Ichigo saw his career flash before his eyes. The inkbottle toppled over and ruining all his hard work, Rukia trying to get him an extension on the deadline from Urahara and then finally being sacked.

Dropping the pen on his lap, he lifted the paper above his head just in time to see the dark liquid spread over his work desk and onto his jeans. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, not caring in the slightly that his trousers could never be worn again. Hell, he had enough money to buy himself another pair.

"Ain't ya the fuckin' ninja Ichi", Ikkaku laughed.

"Fast reflexes that's all. Why don't you guys head home for the day? With all the noise next door, we won't get anything done."

A murmur of agreement echoes through the room. Grabbing the towel beside him, the orangette cleaned up as much of the ink as he could as the others packed up. Through the wall, he could hear Jaegerjaquez and Nnoitra arguing with Starrk's lazy chortle in the background. It was rare for Starrk who lived on the first floor to go to anybody's house on a Friday night. He knew the older male had a younger sister named Lilynette, who had constant sleepover meaning he was always stuck babysitting.

"Any plans for the night Hana-chan?" Yumichika asked as he applied some lip balm.

"Um, I'm going for…a movie with…this girl I met…at the…supermarket", he whispered.

Yumichika wrapped his arms around Hanataro's head and squealed. "Oh! What's her name?"

"Kotetsu...Isane..." the shorter male huffed out.

"I know that name! Ikkaku, we know that girl! She used to live in the same apartment block as us but sadly moved out a while ago to be closer to her job. Way to go Hana-chan!"

"So? What's so special about her?" Ichigo asked as he exited the kitchen.

"What's so special you ask my dear Ichigo? This girl isn't how you've imagined her. All shy and sweet, short with a flat chest. Nope, not even close! Isane-chan has these huge knockers like Matsumoto Rangiku, the porn star. Isane-chan is tall, slender legs. Can be shy but when she get comfortable you with, it is one exciting ride. Plus she's a kinky little one."

Ichigo gave the ostentatious man a disbelieving look. Hanataro, the hermit, was going on a date with a female taller than him and had breasts like Rangiku; that was not something anyone would believe easily. "Wait…what did you mean when you said that she was kinky? How do you even know that?"

"Yumi wanted ta hav a threesome wit the chick", the bald man said moving towards the door.

Sometimes it worried everyone about how blunt Ikkaku was at times. The group walked out the door, an eerie silence between them. Hanataro looked like he'd just been told that Death, himself was coming for him. The hairless man looked like he was going to either fuck someone up or fuck his boyfriend. It was hard to tell since he had a limited amount of facial expressions. Said boyfriend was filing his perfectly manicured nails, making sure that none had chipped when he worked. Ichigo was trying to get the mental image of the couple and the Isane girl going at one another hot and heavy. He was afraid that 'little Ichigo' would shrivel and die if he let his mind wonder on such a disturbing thought.

"…That's ¥10,000, sir."

The amber haired male's snapped to the direction of the voice. A teenage boy in a red and yellow uniform stood in front of Jaegerjaquez' holding a half a dozen pizza boxes with a plastic bag filled with six-packs. From where Ichigo stood, he could see the blush on the younger boy's face and could sympathise. His blue haired man slut of a neighbour wore nothing more than a loose pair of sweatpants hanging off his hips; shirtless exposing his god-sent torso. The usually unkempt cobalt hair was slicked back, hinting that he came from the shower less than thirty minutes ago. The brown eyed male could tell that the bastard was enjoying the reaction he was getting and from the look of things, wanted to make the boy squeal all the more.

"Forget Toujou that neighbour of yours in to die for Ichigo", Yumichika sighed.

"Boyfriend Yumi, you have one remember?"

"Still, that doesn't mean I can't look."

Ignoring the taller dark haired male, Ichigo turned his attention to the other one. "Good luck on your date. Let me know how it goes alright?"

"Thank you and I will. Goodnight," Hanataro said quietly and descended the stairs.

"I hope Isane-chan will be gentle with our poor Hana-chan. Well this is our cue to leave. We need to get home because I need a good fucking. Goodnight lovely Ichigo!" Yumi gushed.

The glitzy male stepped forward and placed a loving kiss onto the orangette's lips. Giggling, he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the elevator. If Ichigo was listening very carefully to them, he would have heard Yumichika mutter something along the line of: 'I've been a bad boy will you punish me?'

About to step back into his apartment, he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. Turning around slowly, he saw the pizza boy gawking at him while the cyan eyed male glared at him. Confused, he arched an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something Jaegerjaquez?"

"I wasn't aware that you allowed your fruitcake boyfriend to sleep with other guys?" He sneered.

"Boyfriend? Yumi?" A chuckle burst from the orangette's lips. "It's not like that. Yumi's is one of my assistants, so is the bald guy. He's the boyfriend."

The teenage looked uncomfortable being in the middle of the conversation, he took the money clutched in the taller male's hand, dropped the change and ran down the stairway. Neither paid attention him, eyes focused on each other.

Breaking the gaze, Jaegerjaquez' gestured over his shoulder to his neighbour. "We're watching a game, do you wanna come?"

Taken back, Ichigo gave the man a sceptical look before nodding slowly.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Small Glossary:**

**H.A.M. - Hard As A Motherfucker.**

**Studio Pierrot are the ones who were in charge of the producing the Bleach anime.**

**Read and Review.**

**Until**** next time! (*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part. Finally! I'd written two verisons but half way through the first one I realised that I had no idea where I was going and had to rewrite the ending.**

**I would like to thank clio 111, Clumsy Owl, Snoppy898, GrimmKitty1325, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Zane Takeshi, Guest, IILesGeMeAuxII, AI and firetrap for reviewing and to everyone who favorite-d and alerted this story!**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday to me! As broke as last year!**

**Warning: Strong language, some OOCness and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other manga mentioned in this story.**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

It been eight hours since Ichigo set foot into Grimmjow's apartment for the first time. Though the design of the place was exactly the same, he was more interested in the décor the man had. A pink welcome mat sat at the entrance to the house which the blue haired male explained was given to him by Nel from the first floor as a welcome gift. He couldn't find it in himself to refuse the damn thing, so he kept the girly article despite his self-proclaimed manliness. The living room was as the oranget had imagined. A large plasma television above the fireplace, surround sound system outlining it with a glass coffee table and leather couches. It was everything one would dream of having in a bachelor pad. Light grey walls and black and red curtains. The coffee eyed male wondered if the place could be any more cliché.

The evening was spent shouting at the metal box, beer in hand and occasional food in the mouth. Bets were placed and paid up front because it was what real men did, according to a rather drunk Ulquiorra from the third floor. Every alcoholic beverage was consumed as it would be a waste to leave such a divine creation of man alone, an equally drunk Szayel argued. Most was downed by Nnoitra who had the highest alcohol tolerance in the room. Ichigo choose to only get a little tipsy. It wasn't that he didn't drink or was a lightweight; it was that he didn't trust getting drunk around the eye patch wearing man. He'd seen what he did to others when they finally passed out and he didn't want to end up as a victim. Grimmjow sided with his neighbour on that point but floated somewhere between tipsy and drunk.

Around two in the morning, the tenants of the lower floors stumbled out the door and made their way to their own homes. Ichigo, being what he called a 'good neighbour', stayed behind to help clean up some of the mess. Though he had to work later that day, it was later as he calmly stressed to the blue haired male. The silence between them as they worked wasn't as awkward or as tense as they had both anticipated; but neither would admit that they secretly enjoyed each other's company. After what seemed like hours but in reality only forty-five minutes, the duo had successful cleaned the flat, stuffing everything unwanted in yellow or black plastic bags.

"Kurosaki", Jaegerjaquez said as he walked towards the front door.

Ichigo had already started out the door, intent to go home and pray that the other man gave him a break tonight; especially since he helped with him out. "Yeah?"

"What do you do for a living? Just out of curiosity, you know."

Sighing, he beckoned the cyan eyed male to follow him. Grimmjow instantly knew where they were going, having only set foot in the place twice, though the owner only knew about it happening once. Unlike his own place were the sitting room had sofa, the oranget had five desks, some lightening equipment and a fluffy carpet.

Confused, the azure haired male arched an eyebrow. "And this tells me what exactly?"

"Nothing really", the shorter male chuckled. "But you wouldn't believe me without proof. I'm a mangaka."

"Bullshit."

"You know manga Beelzebub? The name, Ryūhei Tamura is just a pen name."

Ichigo walked over to his desk and pulled a few of pages out and handed them to his neighbour. Grimmjow remained silent as he flipped through the page, going back constantly.

"Well, I'll be damned. I wouldn't have guessed. Those guys who are always here, they're your assistants right?"

The amber haired male nodded as he return the drawings to the table. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before the blue haired male strolled to the exit. Ichigo unsure of what to do, he followed only to lock the door. The taller male paused in the frame, and then turned around.

"Do you honestly not remember what happened six months ago?"

The amber haired male gave him an uncertain look. "Aside from the fact you started to be an asshole, then no."

A pain look flashed through his blue eyes. "Is that black haired dude with the face tattoos your boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow fist slammed against the doorframe. "I'm talking about that asshole you fucked in your apartment after you moved in!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Firstly, he'd never the man shout, not even when Lilynette, Starrk's sister destroyed his Xbox. Secondly, he didn't know how Grimmjow knew about that one night with Hisagi.

"Wah...?" His thoughts and words were incoherent.

"Is he is or is he not, Ichigo?"

"Hisagi...um...is just a friend. We slept together once but it was an accident. We were both drunk."

Grimmjow's eyes hardened. "Do you always sleep with men while you're drunk? Is it always an accident?"

The brown eyed male sucked in a sharp breath. "Fuck you Grimmjow. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I fucking know what I'm talking about because that's exactly what you fucking did to me!"

The last words echoed through the room. Ichigo gaped at the man. He did that to him? When? How? He had no recollection of ever being drunk around the man or even sleeping with him. He's never been so drunk that he forgot everything. Then why? The look on Grimmjow's face spoke so much truth that it couldn't possibly be a lie. If it were truth, then why didn't the other man say anything to him?

The orange haired male froze.

The wet dream or rather the supposed wet dream he had six months ago the night before he slept with Hisagi.

He remembered going out with Ikkaku and Yumi for drinks after the latest success of his manga, they had a good time as normal except for the fact that he got more drunk than usual. He knew it was because he was overly excited and brought drinks for the whole bar, not caring if he brought for a minor. He remembered skipping the elevator, having a feeling that he might just throw up in it. Stumbling up the stair was a task but it sobered him up a bit, though not by very much. He thought that he'd lost the key to his apartment and began banging on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs to be let in. He saw Grimmjow exit his own, concern written on his face and helped him enter his house. The older male came in, only wanting to make sure that he was alright then leave. But that didn't happen.

He remembered the first sloppy kiss as their teeth clashed. Those large hands gripping his hips tightly then pushing him back. He remembered the other telling him he was drunk and he wouldn't sleep with him because of that simple fact. Ichigo convinced him that he had a good memory and it was fine. He could feel his shirt and jeans slide off, the skin on skin contact. His fingers drew little circles on the other's scalp. Biting on his neck, his chest, legs and arms and everywhere in between. He remembered his legs being spread apart. He felt the pleasure of that night coursing through his veins. Those sweet words being whispered into his ears, the powerful thrust against him.

When he woke up the next morning he was alone in bed, the sheet rumpled with the scent of sweat and semen on them. His first thought was that none of it was real. He was disgusted with himself for having such thoughts about a man who didn't even show the slightest interest in him. After disposing of the sheets – he didn't think he could keep them, knowing that they would remind him of the dream – and left to meet Rukia. He remembered getting a text from the blue haired male asking him if he wanted to watch a movie that evening. He ignored the message and went to a bar with his friends. Again he ended up drunk, worse than the night before and then things with him and Hisagi heated up. He didn't mean to use the other male; he just wanted something to make him forget about his damn neighbour. Vaguely in the haze of his drunkenness, he registered Grimmjow leaving his loft to see him against the wall, trying to open his own door with the dark haired male grinding into him, placing rough kisses on the back of his neck.

He remembered how loud he was screaming, imagining that it was his blue haired neighbour below him and he rode out his orgasm. He remembered yelling out Grimmjow's. He remembered the morning after as Hisagi apologised for taking advantage of him. Neither mentioned the wrong name being called out. They avoided each other for a while until things were no longer awkward between them. Then the Grimmjow situation began and he didn't understand why. But now it was clear as to the reason. He hurt the man and spat in his face by acting like a jackass as well instead of trying to find out not only so he could get some peace but for the sanity of the other man.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo whispered weakly. "I'm sorry."

The taller male's eyes softened. "I want to say it's alright but it really isn't."

"But you can't blame me. I woke up alone in bed, thinking it was nothing more than a dream. I was confused."

Grimmjow rubbed his hand over his face, knowing that the oranget had a point. If he stayed in bed with him instead of rushing to work to deal with the issue they called him about, none it would have happened. When he arrived at work, the problem was so small that if the workers took the time to actually look at it, then they would have realized that he wasn't needed. He should have made his way back home immediately but was confident that everything was alright. He didn't think about how the text would have played out to the other. Maybe he should have left a note explaining that he would be back later. When he saw Ichigo and that other guy, it nearly killed him to think that he didn't mean as much as he originally thought to the younger man.

But he could keep regretting not having done everything he could've back then and Ichigo could keep feeling guilty about the situation. They could both beat themselves up about it and nothing would change.

At that moment, their eyes connected and they knew that this was the chance to make thing right, to try and put it all in the past and make a fresh.

Ichigo stepped closer, his hands braced on the other's chest. Tilting his head up, he place a soft kiss onto those lips he'd wanted to feel for a long time. Grimmjow responded accordingly, his hands gently cupping the orange locks, deepening the kiss a little. They broke apart and started at each other. They moved again and this time the kiss was more passionate, as teeth raked over lips and tongues slide against one another. Their hands gripped at each other desperately, trying to make sure that the other wouldn't disappear. They moved backwards, the front door swinging shut behind them. The kiss remained unbroken as they fumbled to avoid the tables and chairs. Neither had the patience to move all the way into the bedroom, they needed each other now.

The need for air broke them apart but Grimmjow shifted his mouth down to the oranget's neck, a needy gasp escaping Ichigo's lips. His fingers twisted into the bright blue locks tickling his chin, pulling lightly with every nip on his neck. The amber haired male sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart. A part of him still needed to be convinced that this was all real but another part didn't care, thinking only of the present and not what lay ahead. He felt the blue haired man's large hands slide under his shirt, those long fingers brushing against his tender nipples. He knew what the other was trying to do. Make him beg for the pleasure and at that moment he would gladly toss away his pride just for it.

Grimmjow groans at the whimpering plead from the orange haired male. It had to be one of the sexist things he'd ever heard. Hastily, he obeyed the command and yanked Ichigo's shirt off and latched onto the now exposed nubs. His tongue rolled over one, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Puffs of air escaped the brown eyed male as he arched his back into the moist mouth. The cerulean eyed male trailed downwards with his tongue, a warm trace of saliva following him. Their eyes locked as Grimmjow rested his face on the front of the other male's trousers. Leisurely, he dragged the zipped down, holding down the buckling hips with his free hand. The whiny moans from the oranget were delicious, wanting nothing more than to savour each sound in his mind. Palming Ichigo's erection through his boxers, he ripped them off when he felt the other twitch violently and breath out his name.

Growling, Grimmjow yanked down his own pair, stumbling slightly as his feet got caught in the hem. He wanted his berry, needed him or he felt that everything in his life would be meaningless. Ichigo had wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in the blue haired male's arms for months and now he would finally get what he needed. He sat up on his elbows, eyed glued to the front of the man's boxers as he pulled them down. The older male's erect length sprung forth, taking the oranget by surprised at its width and length. If it were possible, the sight of it alone almost made him come. He got rid of the rest of his own clothing, dying for skin on skin contact.

Grimmjow threw himself at the smaller man, wrapping his arms around the lithe body. The warmth of another person was something he was use to but the warmth of Ichigo was something he knew he couldn't live without. The thought alone had driven him mad for months. Having a taste of the fruit forbidden and knowing you can't live without it, only to have it ripped from you anyway was painful. This time he wouldn't let anyone come between the two of them. This was their chance to make it all right again, to forget the mistakes of the past.

"Grimm...please...now..."

It was the same voice Ichigo had used six months ago. Getting on to his knees, he gripped the oranget's thighs and hoisted them over his shoulder. Despite the fact that he hadn't prepped the other male, he knew he wouldn't have the patience to do so; neither did the amber haired male. Six months ago they didn't in their rush and now even with time, it didn't seem to matter that much.

Ichigo buckled his hips, snapping Grimmjow from his thought; a needy gesture for the other to hurry up. His blue haired neighbour lined himself at the redden orifice and pushed in slowly. The cinnamon eyed male took a sharp intake of breath at the painful intrusion but said nothing. He didn't want the other to stop and prolong the burn. Grimmjow twisted his hips to help ease the process but it didn't help as the oranget gave a sudden cry of pain. The older male paused, panting as he waited for his berry to adjust. After a moment, he drew his hips back and snapped forward quickly.

Tears prickled in the corner of Ichigo's eyes as the pain became overwhelming. But underneath the pain he could feel the tinge of pleasure.

"Move Grimm…"

Tightening his hold, the blue haired male pulled back a bit then entered. His stokes were slow and shallow, giving the brown eyed male enough time to adjust. No matter how many he'd been with over the last six months, nothing compared to Ichigo. Their bodies were made to fit each other, like a two piece puzzle. As the pleasure began to mount, Grimmjow's thrusts became fast and harder. Ichigo pushed his hips to meet them, gasping at every hit to his prostate.

Childishly, Ichigo reached his hands out and locked them around Grimmjow's neck. He yanked the taller male down to him, sealing their lips and the tempo of their thrusts became more erratic. The blue haired male slid his hand down to the base of the oranget's back, helping deepen the strokes. They were close, too close for their liking but their need for each other kept building.

"Look at me." The cerulean eyed male lifted his head for the crook of the other's neck and stared straight in those lust-glazed eyes which were made just for him. "I love you Grimmjow."

It was those three words that sent him over the edge. One of his hands reached in between them and grabbed hold on the abandoned length, pulling in it was jerky movements. The volume of Ichigo's moans increased. With a final, hard tug he spilled all over their chests. Grimmjow groans as the muscles around him contracted, milking him of his orgasm.

As they both came down from their high, Grimmjow rolled off the other male and pulled him flushed against his chest. For a while, they lay in each other's arms exchanging tender kisses. Soon, Ichigo's eyes began to droop close.

"Ichi", the blue eyed male whispered.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The first thing Grimmjow registered as he woke up was that he was alone. Second was the glaring light of the sun from the balcony windows. Memories of last night came rushing back to him, making his nausea as he remembered what he said.

'_I love you.'_

How could he say that expect to wake up alone? He expected Ichigo to be by his side, cuddling –even though he wasn't really as cuddling type of guy. Was this some type of sick revenge that the orange haired male had thought of for everything he did to him over the last half year? Did the other male even love him?

How could he have been so stupid?

For first time in his life, he told someone he loved them and he wakes up alone, in the person's apartment no less. It could be said that it wasn't love that he felt for the other male, they barely knew each other. But he did and wanted to spend the rest of his days with the man. Grimmjow knew that he wasn't the type of guy who would ever want to settle down and have kids but he would for Ichigo. Last night after the cinnamon eyed male had fallen asleep, he toyed with the idea of marriage later on in the future, adopting a child or two, moving into a proper house.

For Ichigo he would do anything and now he was left alone with nothing but an empty '_I love you'_.

Grimmjow let out a cry. It held all the betrayal he felt, the love he would never feel again, the pain of never having any of those ridicule thoughts. Just playing with those ideas were going to end him.

"Grimmjow? What's wrong?"

The blue haired male glanced up, the air sucked out of his body as he watched Ichigo cross over to him, wearing his pair of blue boxers.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Grimmjow clutched Ichigo's forearms and wrenched him against his body. The oranget gave a yelp of surprise at the action. "Grimm, are you okay?"

"I thought you'd left me."

"I was just in the kitchen…"

His voice died in his throat as the realisation of his natural action had on the man. After everything that had happened, how could he be so stupid as to leave the man alone for only ten minutes?

Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

The older male deepened their kiss, showing the extent of emotions from over the last couple minutes.

"I love you Grimmjow. I want you to know that."

Grimmjow gave a small smile. "Ichigo, I fucking love you."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**I hope you liked it!**

**If you follow my story Mind Games, the next chapter will be out the first week of April!**

**Let me know what you think! Until next time! ****(*￣▽￣)ﾉ**


End file.
